


【EC】Predations

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: 他来自天堂 [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angel Charles, Good Omens AU, M/M, devil Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *与本系列正篇无关*好兆头AU摘要：这个故事实在是太漫长，追溯的话可以远到公元前好几千年了，据艾瑞克的精确回忆，从开始到现在，是六千三百四十二年四个月十一天。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 他来自天堂 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672264
Kudos: 4





	【EC】Predations

（上）

圣詹姆斯公园，伦敦，一八六二。

运气好的话，你可以在十月的最后一周遇到一个戴高礼帽的着白装的优雅绅士和一个戴墨镜的着黑装的无耻奸商。贵族气质的那个在喂鸽子，下流气质的那个在偷偷摸摸观察身边那个绅士喂鸽子，鸽子很开心。

绝大多数时候，每个月艾瑞克•兰谢尔考虑的都是如何才能像还债一样完成地狱派给他的任务，譬如有时候他需要做一个循循善诱的而不是一个恐怖吓人的恶魔，通过忏悔这一途径途径一步步引诱心灵不坚定的神父堕落。

不过心灵不坚定迟早都会要堕落的，要他去促成这一转变根本就没必要。艾瑞克曾多次以完美的逻辑向上面提出撤销这一类智障的任务，但是他以外的几乎所有恶魔显然并不知道“逻辑”这个单词到底是什么时候被制造出来的。

和本族生物沟通成了艾瑞克最讨厌的事情之一。

一八六二年在恶魔艾瑞克•兰谢尔的印象里是多灾多难的一年。就拿他的常驻地伦敦来说，就有一场盛大的博览会，导致他不得不因为灵魂密度过于疯狂而被逼无奈取消了一周的“邪恶”活动。再说不属于他业务范围但是他蛮喜欢的那块水深火热中新大陆来讲，一个叫亚伯拉罕·林肯的人搞了太多事情，直接导致他和查尔斯的度假之旅泡汤，原因是查尔斯觉得那里太乱了他会忍不住给那里制造很多的“奇迹”而破坏规定。

噢，既然提到查尔斯了，那就不得不说一说这一个和恶魔同行的勇敢者，你可能以为他也是个恶魔，不过由于前文充分暴露了他的特长，我想“天使”这一身份更能很好地解释他泛滥的同情心。

不过他没有能被记在圣经里，不像加百列、米迦勒、拉斐尔这些都是有名的天使，但是查尔斯不是，他的“圣名”艾瑞克无从知晓。查尔斯和艾瑞克一样，也要不得不完成一些智障的任务，比方说去给摔断腿的老奶奶做一点“显圣”，让她的腿复原——智障之处就在于，这么老的老太太，就算腿没摔断，也仍然要用拐杖才能颤颤巍巍走两步。

当然，查尔斯的完美逻辑也被上层无视了，倒不是以为天使没有逻辑，而是他们太高傲以至于不愿意承认自己一直都在安排智障工作。

那么你也许就要问了，一个恶魔跟一个天使，为什么会准备一起去度假？

简单来说，就是查尔斯很喜欢的一位作者，叫梭罗——就是写《瓦尔登湖》的那个，五月份“准备”在美国去世了，有关他灵魂的归属两位产生了一点讨论，于是查尔斯准备去亲自问一问暂时驻留人间的梭罗本人，他可不想在贝多芬和莫扎特都跑到地狱去的背景下让天堂变得更加没有艺术性。

等等，好像这并不是问题的重点。

重点是一个恶魔和一个天使怎么搞到一块了。

这个故事实在是太漫长，追溯的话可以远到公元前好几千年了，据艾瑞克的精确回忆，从开始到现在，是六千三百四十二年四个月十一天，具体的时分秒就算了，古代那会的地月周期都不太一样，要换算有点复杂。

总之，他们俩各自作为地狱和天堂在人间派驻的代表，基本上人间所有的大小事都有他们插足，反正就这么一边当勤勤恳恳上班族，一边偷鸡摸狗一样谈恋爱，就这么，六千多年。

天堂的查尔斯•泽维尔，六千多年前因为救了只受伤的雏鹰，本来按照《新约》里所谓“尸首在哪里，鹰也必聚在那里”来说，这种象征灾兆的动物会让查尔斯离得远远的，但是那天下了大雨，查尔斯又听说伊甸园里上帝的一对造物刚跑出来了，监督的天使没空管他，所以一直都很善良的查尔斯大了大胆子，悄悄就救了它一命，反正也才这么大。

很难说那段时间查尔斯到底是一个什么样的态度，他给小鹰自己动手制作好了鸟窝，还取名叫艾瑞克，天气好的时候腰上挂个鸟笼载着艾瑞克就在人间乱晃。难题是查尔斯发现他并不吃鸡鸭这种家禽吃的东西而只喜欢生肉后，对此感到纠结，因为他不想去猎杀小动物。不过显然艾瑞克可以自己完成这件事，它长得非常快，遛鸟的日子实在是非常短暂。不过长大了也有好处，查尔斯可以跟艾瑞克一起飞翔在海面、高山、平原、丘壑之上，那时候就有天使职责他这种行为了，查尔斯只得趁着其他人都在公务繁忙的时候这么做。总之那是段屈辱又美好的时光呢。

可是，没想到这家伙是个恶魔变的。艾瑞克把伤养好之后，成功化身邪恶魔鬼，高高壮壮还有一对跟他相似的黑色翅膀，吓得查尔斯差点搞几道闪电劈他一劈，所以首先他并没解释自己的身份，而是选择立即离开了查尔斯。

养了好几百年的宠物说没就没了，大天使因此伤心了好几十年，每天盼望着这个没良心的傻鸟能回来看看他，可从未得偿所愿，朋友非常不理解这种愚蠢的情感对于一个聪明的天使到底是什么意味，直到艾瑞克再次出现在查尔斯面前。

那是他们的相识一千年纪念日。

纪念日嘛，本应该很好的，很感动的，但是意料之外的是，查尔斯目瞪口呆地看着艾瑞克一脸理所当然的表情，气得瞬间火往上冒，直接给了这个混蛋一拳，这之后还有史诗级的有关背叛与抛弃的辩论。好在一切火都发完之后，艾瑞克愿意隔三差五回来看查尔斯了。

准确来说，六千年里，头一千年查尔斯在养鸟，接下来又两千年他们在专注为互相抵消对方丑化或美化世界的努力而奋斗，再下去的两千年他们成了彼此不可或缺的知己，这期间同时还有无数因为“想上他却上不了”而间接导致的矛盾，最近一千年，他们终于在一起了。

可喜可贺。

（下）

“艾瑞克，二十八年了。”

“嗯？”

“我逃腻了。”

查尔斯和艾瑞克的爱情之路尚有过大风大浪，毕竟二者都非常擅长如何避过各自归属地的监督约会，他们有二十二个秘密联络点，都还没有被发现，不过艾瑞克•兰谢尔非常怀疑他们之间的恋情已经暴露了，因为最近他的工作突然多了起来，以前只需要拿金钱利益直接诱惑就可以解决的事情，现在还要预先提交预案，审批合格才能施行。

其实查尔斯•泽维尔也有同感，他不仅要去各地出差“显圣”，还要每周定时向上级汇报总结一周工作情况，时不时还有些难以靠奇迹搞定的工作。有时他真的很想靠社交媒体传播一下“上帝真的不是万能的，至少他不能再创造一个上帝”这个观点。

天使和魔鬼要是能谈恋爱那肯定是一部人类的文艺作品，查尔斯本来是这么觉得的，但是世界就是这么魔幻，天使和魔鬼不仅能谈念爱，还能生个混血婴儿，据艾瑞克了解，他们有一对前辈已经定居人间生儿育女了。不过那对夫妻在各自世界的地位都挺低的，上面就懒得追究了。

最近有件事情让艾瑞克警惕起来，那就是他常常被跟踪，他的阿斯顿•马丁车门还被刮了一下，要知道，在他的恐吓下，这辆车可是下雨天都不敢沾一点泥巴和污水的。

他担心有一天地狱方面会发现他在和天使谈恋爱的投敌行为，抓他去接受审判，所以他和查尔斯秘密约见，想管他要一瓶圣水，以防自己被那群低智商的野蛮恶魔侮辱。

也许是在人间待久了，也许是在查尔斯的教育下被洗脑了，他作为恶魔本来天生是不要脸的，为达目的什么都可以不要的，面子这种东西只有天使和人类还需要。

肯定的，提案被查尔斯义正言辞拒绝了，“我不敢想象你居然准备这么做！”查尔斯又生气又心碎，如果用一个比喻来形容，那就是——没有合适比喻，总之那会他对艾瑞克非常冷淡，虽然艾瑞克的要求非常合理也很周全，但是他不知为何不能同意。

冷战的第三十一年，某一天查尔斯发现艾瑞克约了一帮人，叫他们去教堂帮忙偷圣水，查尔斯终于知道自己并没有办法阻止艾瑞克去做他决定好的事情，就算是艾瑞克要去当着他的面杀人，他也没法阻止，艾瑞克就是这么强硬。而艾瑞克发现，查尔斯唯一不得不妥协的只有他的决心。认清这一点，他们俩都好多了。最后查尔斯给了艾瑞克圣水，全部装在可笑的蓝色咖啡保温杯里，之后被艾瑞克小心谨慎地放在墙壁暗格的保险柜里。

放心，这些圣水并没有浇到艾瑞克头上，而是在不久之后，地狱发现了艾瑞克的投敌，派遣两个恶魔去抓他时，被艾瑞克溶进水里，一口气浇了那俩。

不过天使并没有给自己准备后路，他一向比较乐观，充分相信天堂的文明礼貌以及公正公平，他还觉得，天使们都跟他一样温柔。当然这是错误的观点，天使也做过错事，例如路西法，否则他怎么会堕落到地狱？最有名的一个反例。

所以在他们认识的第六千三百四十二年四个月十一天，查尔斯毫无防备地被抓走了。艾瑞克赶到查尔斯经营的旧书店时，在茫茫大火面前彻底杀死了自己全部的冷静和柔情。

如果查尔斯知道自己这些从纸质文字出现起就开始收藏的书籍被付诸一炬，他也会拥有和艾瑞克一样的心态的。这方面来看，旧书对于查尔斯相当于查尔斯对于艾瑞克——只是玩笑。

最后艾瑞克魔性大发，一路从英国伦敦追到美国纽约，并且秉持着查尔斯立下的“不许杀生”的戒律，打晕几十个天堂的小喽啰成功救回在差点被放进地狱之火里灼烧的天使，感谢天使以其出色的辩论混淆视听，拖延了时间。

逃亡生涯将是一个又一个千年。假设上帝不会再像几千年之前乱发脾气发洪水把世界淹了，那么就是一千年的逃亡期限，过了一千年也许上层就懒得管他们俩了，到时候安身立命也不是不可能。要是上帝乱发脾气了，他们就跑到亚洲去，那里不是上帝的控制范围，不过寄人篱下的生活也许不太适应就是了。

一起逃亡的话，查尔斯放弃了他的旧书店，艾瑞克放弃了他别墅里的稀有金属样本，大件的东西都是不方便带着走的，想逃命就没有办法。艾瑞克只保留了一种非常奇异的稀土金属“钆”，由于放射性他不得不用注魔力的盒子封存它，而查尔斯带了一本初版带作者签名的《茶花女》，为了防止书页进一步氧化，查尔斯也使用了注魔力的盒子。

有的恶魔，名义上是在逃亡，其实是带着天使丈夫在世界各地胡吃海喝、游乐玩耍。除去必要的武力战斗之外，查尔斯和艾瑞克的逃亡之旅非常的快乐。为了试探恶魔和天使会不会追杀到海岛，他们下一站决定去夏威夷。

唯一能让逃亡之旅产生不愉快的经历只有一次，那就是艾瑞克在拉斯维加斯的赌场输得只剩下二十美金，查尔斯表面非常平静地安慰了这个恶魔，然后跑到赌场以“天使的运气”以双倍赢了回来。艾瑞克知道查尔斯生气了，因为那天晚上他睡了沙发，一个人睡。

当查尔斯说他腻了的时候，艾瑞克还以为他是不想逃了，吓了一跳，查尔斯紧接着解释说：“逃亡这个名号总觉得不太好。”

“那你觉得……你是想怎么样？”艾瑞克颇有些感到奇怪。

查尔斯默不作声地动用“天使的技能”给他脑内传声，兴许是说出来有些让人脸红。

“当做度蜜月吧”，艾瑞克听到。

总之这一千年的逃亡生涯才开始二十八年，剩下的九百七十二年还那么长，努力当做蜜月也没什么不好。那么请问，你们什么时候正式结婚？

——END——


End file.
